Megaman 9 the new battle
by supershingo2000
Summary: This story takes place 2 years after Megaman and Bass this is the 9th robot war and the Menace Wily is at it again but he has help.
1. Default Chapter

Megaman 9 Prologue  
  
( Before we begin I would like to say I do not own any of Megaman I belongs to Capcom im just a fan making a story. Hope you enjoy thanks.)  
  
Narrator: We find Megaman our blue hero fighting yet again his arch foe Dr. Wily, this is the battle of all battle's Dr Wily has created a machine to use robots true inner powers to create a beam that will erase the will of all humans and leave all to his control. He has captured Bass ,Protoman, and Roll and is using them to power his machine.  
  
Megaman: Wily! Let them go now!  
  
Wily: * Points to Mega's captured friends * Sure ill let them go once I have used their power to enslave the city * chuckles with evil laughter *  
  
Megaman: I will never let you!  
  
Narrator: Megaman springs up into the air and fires a fully charged buster shot, but it only reflects of the side of the machine. Wily has set up some kind of force field making it invulnerable to buster shots.  
  
Megaman: NO WAY!! * he quickly devises a strategy and calls Rush, they quickly combine to make Megaman's ultimate form.  
  
Wily: I am tired of games now be gone fool. * With that Wily fires the beam on Megaman trying to absorb his power *  
  
Narrator: Megaman yelps as he is covered in mid air by the beam. The situation looked helpless till suddenly rush detached himself from Megaman this lets Mega fall out of the beams firing range and left rush still being hit. Rush then changes into his jet form and flies straight towards the beam in an effort to destroy it.  
  
Megaman: * Weak and energy sapped * Rush........... what are.......you doing.. * he desperately tries to pull himself to rush by dragging his body across the floor *  
  
Wily: Don't worry Mega you'll get your turn when im done with your dog. * He uses the rays full power it is so powerful that it blast Rush into scrap metal *  
  
Megaman: RUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * he yells in terror as he watches his beloved friend fall to the ground in pieces *  
  
Narrator: At that moment all hope looked lost, but then out of the blue a miracle happened the gun shorted out and exploded sending Wily flying into a nearby wall and made his fortress begin to crumble. A piece of falling derbies hit the force field holding the tree robots shattering it and setting them free.  
  
Roll: * Runs over to Mega * you ok?  
  
Megaman: * Barely getting up * Yea im fine just get out of here my transmitters broken so im trapped here.  
  
Narrator: Roll was a bit reluctant to go but looking into Mega's face she saw a look he never had before it was a look of extreme anger so she complied and teleported away. In the background Wily was making his way to his escape ship when a familiar face appeared behind him.  
  
Bass: Were you think you going! * fires a blaster shot blasting a huge hole into the Dr's leg *  
  
Narrator: Wily yells in pain he desperately tries to pull him self up from off the ground but is to weak. Bass looks at him with a look of delight and decides to leave him their and let him die with his precious fortress. Protoman now seeing that the place is bout to come down on their heads gets their attention.  
  
Protoman: Hey if we gonna get out of here we better go now this place is comin down!  
  
Megaman: I can't my transporter is broke.  
  
Bass: * Annoyed by this * excuses excuses * he walks over to Mega and picks him up *  
  
Narrator: The three prepare to leave when Wily uses his last resort. He takes out a remote control that controls his escape ship and fires a capture beam at Bass and Mega a last ditch effort to keep them their to be destroyed. Protoman sees this and quickly pushes them out the ray but is hit himself.  
  
Megaman: *getting up slowly * Protoman!  
  
Protoman: Get out of here theirs no time to help me just go ill make it I promise.  
  
Megaman: NO im not going im getting you out of here.  
  
Narrator: Bass tired of playing around calls Treble and combines with him he blast a opening thru a breaking wall and prepares to fly away when Protoman yells his name.  
  
Protoman: HEY TAKE MEGA WITH YOU!!  
  
Bass: Why he wants to die let him stay.  
  
Protoman: You owe me!  
  
Narrator: This gives Bass a funny feeling and he quickly grabs Mega and flies away.  
  
Wily: NOOOO YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!!!  
  
Protoman: * Laughs * Lost him again huh doc  
  
Narrator: With that the fortress explodes and crumbles to the ground. Megaman screaming and squirming while Bass flew towards DR. Lights lab something most unexpected it was Protoman's scarf sailing in the wind next to him he reaches out and grabs it, it's all that's left of Protoman the day is won but the price for victory was high 


	2. Regroup

Megaman 9 Chapter 1 Regroup  
  
Narrator: Now back at Dr. Light's lab Megaman is resting after having his wounds repaired.  
  
Voice: Mega wake up.  
  
Megaman: * grunts *  
  
Voice: Mega get up.  
  
Narrator: Megaman finally wakes up to a familiar face it's his sister Roll. She gave him a warm smile and sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
Roll: Wow you finally woke up I've been trying for hours to get you up sleepyhead.  
  
Megaman: * fully wakes up and remembers what happened * Are you ok where's Bass we got to look for protoman.  
  
Roll: * confused * what are you talking you talking about?  
  
Megaman: I was fighting Wily and Protoman was trapped and .......  
  
Narrator: From out of the corner stepped out a familiar face it was Protoman Megaman's older brother.  
  
Protoman: Calm down bro im right here.  
  
Megaman: How did you escape * hops out of his bed to check if it was really him *  
  
Protoman: * sweat drop * uh bro did you go insane or something.  
  
Megaman: * finally calming down * uh never mind guess I was dreaming.  
  
Narrator: They start to talk about the dream Mega had when another familiar robot came stomping up the stairs.  
  
Bass: Hey what's all this a group meeting without me yawl gonna plan to ambush me * opens up his buster arm but is shot back down the stairs by Protoman *  
  
Protoman: Go away dork.  
  
Bass: * falling down the steps * I HATE YOU !!!!!!!! * crashes on the floor *  
  
Narrator: Treble comes over and barks at his downed master and Dr. Light and Rush come running up the stairs.  
  
Dr. Light: What's going on is everything ok.  
  
Megaman: Hey Rush!!! * runs over and happily plays with his robot companion *  
  
Roll: Sorry bout that Mega had a bad dream is all.  
  
Narrator: With that an alarm sounds and a TV pops out the wall showing the news.  
  
Reporter: We have breaking news the city zoo has been attacked by some strange robot named Animal man. Animal man has let all of the animals at the zoo lose and if not stopped soon they will run wild in the city.  
  
Megaman: Looks like duty calls.  
  
Roll: No wait Mega you need to continue maintenance your still injured from the last robot master you fought.  
  
Megaman: What robot master?  
  
Bass: What you mean to tell me he hit you that hard? We were fighting Quake man and he slammed you with one of his shockwaves and busted you up bad. That was lucky for me cause I defeated him without having to baby-sit you and got his Quake blast.  
  
Protoman: * with a angry frown * yea and you left my bro their I had to get him and bring him here.  
  
Bass: Your point? * getting anoid *  
  
Megaman: Theirs work to do. * interrupts them * maybe that new skill will help us with Animal man lets go.  
  
Roll: Wait Mega!  
  
Megaman: * teleports away *  
  
Protoman: * Laughs * that's my bro * also teleports away *  
  
Bass: Hey leave some action for me * leaves to *  
  
Roll: What are we gonna do with them?  
  
Dr. Light: * shrugs *  
  
Narrator: The three appear inside the zoo to see it's a mess cages destroyed and animals all over. The only thing keeping them in was the gate that Animal Man was bout to destroy.  
  
Animal Man: Almost finished once this gates down the animals will destroy the city, man this was all to easy guess that big Junker Quake man did do some damage to those goodie goodie bots. * he is suddenly shot in the back by buster fire * WHAT THE * snaps around to see the three hero's *  
  
Protoman: Weren't you programmed to know that zoo animals belong in the zoo?  
  
Bass: They also belong in cages * charges his buster * allow me to show you one * fires at Animal Man sending him crashing into a cage * hey you two this battles mine don't interfere. * he says without looking at Megaman and Protoman *  
  
Megaman: But Bass ..............  
  
Protoman: * touches Mega's shoulder * let him be he will learn his lesson soon enough. * chuckles *  
  
Megaman: That's what im afraid of.  
  
Narrator: So the battle between Bass and Animal Man begins is Animal Man a push over or is Bass in for serious trouble find out in chapter 2 Bass Vs Animal Man till then. 


End file.
